MY TMNT story
by TMNTPRO15
Summary: When someone from Splinter's past resurfaces. How will he react? What if they are hanging with the wrong crowd? Will the guys be able to lead them to Splinter? Read to find out!
1. Author's Note

**Hi sorry uploads will be slow in the beginning or who know every other day or something...but I'm aiming for the weekends to update cause you know school and life...right now this whole year has been crazy...but nothing I can't handle. I just wanted to let you know readers so you don't get all mad we I don't update like I'm suppose to. But I do hope you enjoy my stories I will be doing a Human fan-fiction for the Ninja turtles at some point i'm still wracking my brain for ideas :) **

So Until next time...

TMNTPRO


	2. The Beginning

(Miko's P.O.V)

One stormy night the foot ordered a patrol. I had no idea what was going on I was just recruited last week. All I remember was foot was gathered around "The Master." Everyone was whispering about the next set of orders...There was a large figure standing before me. "Mikoto." He said to me I answered "Yes Master?" I asked curiously. He answered "I would like you to go with Karai and patrol the city with her." I looked at him with surprise "But Master you said it your self I'm not ready..."

He looked at me with fire blazing in his eyes and spoke with every ounce of venom in him "Just go I need you to see something that happens tonight!" I flinched inwardly and said to him "Yes...Master Master Shredder." The foot looked at me skeptically I shrugged at them. Karai walks in the throne room "Father we found them I will need a group of foot.." Shredder stared down at her "No you have Mikoto to go with you." She scuffed "Really her? But Father I need highly skilled ninjas not someone from the streets you found.."

I walk in to the middle of there bicker, I look up at Shredder. "Master." I look at Karai and give her a glare "Mistress. I'm ready.." Shredder looks down at both of us. "Good Karai Go. Stop them now!" Karai bows "Yes father as you wish." I follow Karai out, I try and start a simple conversation with the women, but I mean look at her she can just kill you with a glare...But it's worth a try. So where are we going?" Prepare for the glare in three two and I'm dead... She glares at me...Yup I'm dead.."Well Miko-" I cut her off, probably not the best Idea but eh what ya gonna do? "Actually just call me Miko."

Karai looks at me "Okay...whatever floats your boat better." I'm about to respond when we hear other voices, both our eyes widen. "What was that Karai? Something your not telling me 'cause this would be a good time!" She just points down,oh great... "There those _things_ down there are what Shredder wants you to see." Wow Ok is it just me or dose she really hate those "things" down there? No? Ok I'll shut up... I follow her gaze and look down "What are those Mutant turtles? Cool..Wait..How come Shredder wants Me to see them?"

Karai rolls her eyes at me "Come on." She jumps onto the next rooftop, then turns to me. "Do you want to have some fun?" She smirks at me. I smirk back "Yeah, I want some action in my life for a change." I jump next to her. Karai looks at me for a minute. "Okay here's the plan girly, we take them by surprise alright?" I glare at her "Hey I'm not that girly!..Wait let me get this strait, you." I point at her "want us to take on four giant mutant turtles? With just two swords? They have all those weapons.." I wine at her. Karai raises a brow "We'll be fine..." she mumbles something under breath but to me it sounded like probably.."Ok good...Wait what did ya say?" She smiles at me at tells me "Here we go girly!" She jumps off of the rooftop. I shake my head at her, "Hey! again I'm not _that girly!"_ I follow her down. She holds her arm out towards me, "Hold on one second, let me go first then you alright?" I nod "Got it."

She jumps in-front of the turtles. "Hey Leo long time?" Leo's eyes widen 'Karai! What now? We don't have time for you." "Karai smiles "Oh? I was just showing my new friend around the city." Raph growls at her "What friend?" He glares at her. Her smile deepens "Oh this friend." She snaps her fingers, and I walk out form the shadows. Mike Don Raph and Leo look from me to Karai and back to me then her again. Man you don't think they might ask something but nope...they just stare..great...the purple wearing Kame finally says something I mean come on! He says What in the world Karai?" REALLY THAT'S ALL HE SAYS!? The red wearing Kame chimed in "I'm guessing Shredder's looking to replace you Karai!" He smirks Ok that red Kame I don't like him...I glare at him "Think again Kame." THe orange wearing Kame's eyes widen "She speaks!" His three older brothers plus me roll our eyes. The Blue Kame which I'm guessing is Leo? Asked me something "How long have you been working with the foot?" Oh no just skip to the important stuff sure...don't bother asking what my favorite color or anything is. Or if I like rainbows or Unicorns better! BUT NOOO ASK THAT QUESTION!

But I just look at him "Um...for a week." the purple Kame chimed Why did you Join th-" Karai glares at him "You don't need to know that!" The orange Kame looks at all of us and says "Dude...this is just getting weird.." The red Kame smacks him up side the head..."Mikey.." the orange Kame shrugs. Karai laughs "so the little brother want's action the here! This shall be your end turtles!" We all get our weapons I smile and glare I say in the darkest voice I can get to "Let's see how well you fight!"

**Well there is the first chapter Please review I hope you readers Like it! I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow possibly. Who knows. Thank you! "See" you all tomorrow or Friday! **

**Until next time...**

**~TMNTPRO~ **


	3. The First Battle

Leo throws a kick at Karai "Karai you know that you don't have to take orders from the Shredder!?" Karai lunges at him "I don't want to know what you have to say!" Mikey comes over to help Leo, he tries to throw a roundhouse kick at her. "Dude..you can join us!" She laughs "You think I want to join the circus of freaks? Count me out."

Raph throws a punch towards me "So why are you working for the foot? I dodge his attack as I throw a kick in Donnie's direction. "I joined because I lost my parents long ago and I'm trying to find who took their lives also I needed a place to go." Donnie dodges and swings his Bo staff at me "why didn't you go to the orphanage?" Dodges and I swing my Katanas at them both, "I did but I was kicked out because I started to many fights with the other kids there." Donnie Looks at me "Oh.." I kick him right in the plastron and he goes flying back into a wall "Yeah so what's the deal with you guys?"

Raph Lunged at me "We...were mutated by mutagen.." Tries to move out of the way "Oh I heard about that stuff." Donnie gets back up and advances towards me, I punch at him. Raph just strait up tackles me to the ground. "So you heard of Mutagen...What else?" "Ow...Let me go! I don't know Shredder is still secretive to me!" Raph looks at me puzzled while letting me go, "What do you mean, still secretive?" I look at him as I standing back up. "I have a feeling he's keeping something from me."

Donnie puts his hand to his chin "So your saying Shredder doesn't trust you?" I just flat out shrug Karai comes up to me Leo running after her "Miko Time to go. Shredders orders." I nod and follow her.

Raph looks at his older brother "Leo...dude I think Shredder and Karai are not telling Miko something." Donnie chimed it "Yeah we asked her stuff and she didn't know most of what we asked." Leo looked at his brothers in confusion "What? Wait let me get this strait your saying Shredder and Karai are not informing her on things?" Both nod, Mikey chimes into the conversation "Maybe we should tell Splinter about all of this?" His three older brothers nod in agreement, "Yeah, Mike is right..Which is a shocker.." Mike smiles then realized what Raph said"Hey!"

Leo sighed "Alright we are going to have to tell him one way or another.." All four of them start heading back to the lair.

A/N: Sorry it was so short I was having a writers block...Gah I hate that don't you?

well anywho I hope you enjoyed it :)

please review and tell meh what you think :)

Until next time..

TMNTPRO!


	4. The Truth

_Chapter 3 The Truth _

The turtles walk into the lair Raph looks at his brothers "So..." Leo sighs "I'll talk with Splinter...It's late guys get some rest.." Don and Mikey look at each other Don looks to Leo. "We can talk to him to!" Mikey nods "Yeah we were there too dude." Leo rubs his temples Raph looks at his brothers "We're brothers we stick together no matter what Eh Fearless?" Leo shoots him a look nods with Mike and Don, Mike looks around "Um...Guys." Raph rolls his eyes What Mikey? He turns around to face his younger brother "Oh..I see." Splinter looks at his sons "Leonardo? Donatello? Raphael? Michelangelo? What's wrong?"

They all jump "Sensei!" Splinter raises an eyebrow "What's wrong? I say something?" Leo smiles "No...It's a good thing your here though." Splinter looks puzzled "And why is that good?" Mikey shifts from one foot to the other then looks at his brothers "Because-" Raph cuts him off "We were just wondering where you were that's all." he smiles nervously. Splinter isn't buying it he looks at his sons in the eye "Oh?" Splinter looks strait at his eldest son "Leonardo What is truly going on?"

Leo stops smiling and looks down "We...Um...Ran into another Kunoichi.." his brothers look up at Splinter sheepishly Splinter's eyes widen "Who is she?" Raph looks back to the floor and speaks softly "Her name is Mikoto... he looks back up to his father. Don nods "Also She said it seems like Shredder is keeping something from her.." Mikey snickered "Isn't he always?" Raph looks over to Mikey then to everyone "You know this is all to weird even for the foot."

Leo looks at Splinter "Did you ever hear that name before Father." Splinter strokes his go tee and looks down for a moment "That name rings a bell...I'm not sure though." Raph looks at his Father "I have an idea...We should try and talk to Miko." Leo rolls his eyes "Yeah you try that." `Raph growls at him "Then what are we gonna do then Huh? Fearless got anything?" Leo sighs "I don't know...And no I haven't got that far Thank you very much He sneers to his younger brother.

Mikey's eyes light up "Hey I got it! How about this we each go up to the surface one at a time and patrol. If we find Miko the one turtle who did call the others and we all come to that location. Raph looks at Mikey "Dud that's kinda like my plan." Mike looks down "Jeez Sorry..." Don looks at his bothers "Raph and Mikey are actually for once right!" Raph and Mikey look wide eyed at Donnie "We Are?" Leo looks at both his brothers and turns to Don and points behind wit his thumb "They are?"

Donnie smiles "Yup we can go find Miko and talk to her about her past Le olooks at him "You sure she is in the foot." Raph laughs at that "But Leo your Girlfriend's in the foot too!" Leo sighs and shakes his head "Fine...We'll do it..." Don smirks "Okay! I'll have everything ready by midnight." His brothers nod to him in agreement Splinter sighs "Just stay in the shadows my sons." They nod and bow at him and say in sync "Hai Sensei." They walk out to their separate ways.

A/N: DONE! Sorry I haven't updated this story I've started a different one and have been working on that one. So sorry

Please read &amp; Review thanks!

Until Next time...

TMNTPRO


	5. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! So sorry for not updating this one! I'm gonna do a two chapter or three chapter update for it :) Hope you enjoy! Oh and please drop a Favorite/Follow and a Review please! I want to know what you all think of the story so far.**

_The Plan..._

Leo sighs to himself "This plan should work." Splinter walks out of his room into the Dojo "What will you do if your plan fails?" Leo jumps and spins around "Oh Hi...Sensei...Trust me this will work." He smiles confidently Splinter sighs Mikey, Don and Raph run in Splinter and Leo raise eyebrows at them Raph ignores the looks and points to Leo "We found some foot." Leo nods "Alright...Let's go." Splinter stops Leonardo by resting a furry paw on his shoulder "Leonardo, Be careful. Make sure you are not caught my son." Leo bows "Hai Sensei." Raph looks back at his father and brother "Coming Fearless?" Leo looks at his father one last time before nodding at Raph "Yeah I'm coming." Raph bows to Splinter and sprints after Leo yelling in the process "BE BACK SOON SENSEI!" Splinter shakes his head smiling "Teenagers.."

_Down by the manhole cover..._

Donnie is pacing around the area mumbling something Mikey is watching him like a hawk Until he hears his other two older brothers. Donnie stops pacing and waves for them to join him and Mikey Leo sprints up to Donnie "Find them?" Don and Mikey nod Mikey looks at Leo "Yeah just the thing is.." Raph finally came up to his other siblings "What's the problem Brainiac? I thought you pinpointed them!" Raph claimed in anger Don held his hands up "We did! It's just..." Leo sighed and rubbed his temples "Donnie, Again what's the problem!?" Mikey pushed passed his older brothers "Nothing they're at the docks! Dee nothing's wrong with that!" Leo looks at his two younger brothers "Really? That was the problem?" Donnie shook his head "Not..really...The foot are there for a weapons shipment." Leo and Raph raised an eyebrow "How would you that?" Donnie rolled his eyes "Research." Raph sighed "Of course." Mikey blinked "Well I know where we're going...THE DOCKS!" His three older brothers face-palm Leo climbs the latter "Come on guys got work to do."

_The Docks..._

Now down at the docks there was a deal going on..It was for the Shredder a new weapons shipment just as Donnie mentioned. Karai and Miko are down there waiting for the full shipment to arrive.

Karai sighs and cocks her right hip and rests her right hand on her hip "Alright one more box and we can go back to headquarters." I smile "Good...I'm sick and tired of waiting." Karai looks at her communicator "Shredder is growing so impatient." I smile "Wow, You just found that out now?" Karai rolls her eyes "Oh no I found out long ago." I laugh "Oh yeah? Oh I forgot to tell you I have to go soon." Karai raises an eyebrow "Why?" I blink at her "A school thing." Karai's eyes widen "Well that's going to have to wait.." I turn to look behind me "Oh yeah..Your right." I grumble under my breathe..."This is going to be a long night.."

_End of Part 4..._

**A/N: Well there you go! Sorry this seems short to me that's why I'm updating again! So if your wondering when it says I or Me or something It's Miko talking this is her point of view..I hope you liked it! Read and Review please! Okay see you again!**


	6. Weapons

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

Karai looks towards me "Take them down!" I nod Leo and Donnie charge at me I glare at Leo "You shouldn't be here!" Leo returns the glare full force while throwing an uppercut "Why not?" I dodge and turn my body to do a roundhouse kick "Because the Shredder is suppose to meet us." Leo dodges and his eyes widen "Oh great.." I nod "Yeah." Leo looks at me "You don't seem so thrilled." Donnie swings his Bo staff "We could take him out." Leo shakes his head "To risky." I sigh while disarming Donnie and throwing him over my shoulder Leo swings his katanas "Miko?" I send a blow to his chest he stumbles back "Yeah?" Donnie tries to knock my feet form under me but I jump and land on the back of his shell and flip off landing like a cat. Leo runs forward and gets me from behind with a kick to the back as I stand back up he points a katana at mt throat. "What else is going on?" I stare wide eyed at him I stammer "S-shredder wants to take New York as his own." Leo looks to Don "That's not good.." Donnie nods I blink owlishly as Karai comes running towards us "Miko time to go we have what we came for." I flip over Leo and land next to Karai "Yes Mistress." Karai jumps onto a rooftop close by I turn towards the turtles "If you want to know what's going on with the foot and about me, Come to the TCRI building at midnight alright?" Turtles nod to her Karai calls for me "MIKO COME ON!" I jump up and wave to the turtles "I'm coming Karai!"

Don Raph and Mikey look at Leo, Leo looks back at his brothers "What?" Raph sighs and rolls his eyes "We're going to the TCRI building aren't we?" Leo nods "Yep..." Mikey's eyes widen Didn't she say she would tell us what we want to know?" Raph Leo and Donnie nod Mikey smiles "So we will have info to take the foot down right?" Donnie looks to his two older brothers with a raised eyebrow but nods to Mikey who in turn smiles wider Raph sighs and grumbles "He has that look in his eyes.." Mikey rolls his eyes "I was thinking we could use that info against our shiny friend." Leo blinks a few times "Mikey that's not a bad idea!" Mikey smiles triumphantly "Thanks!" Raph looks at his brothers "Yeah this sounds all good but what if she." He refers to Miko "Ambushes us?" Leo smiles "Then we'll be ready for it!" Donnie looks at his brothers "We're ninja we can handle this with no problem." Leo nods at Don "Alright let's go back to the Lair and gear up."

After Leo said that they all head back to the Lair. Leo is in the Dojo with Splinter telling him what Miko said to Leo and his brothers. Let's see how well it's going with that.

Leo looks up at Splinter "Sensei she said that she would tell us everything about the shredder and her past." Splinter sighs and looks at his eldest son "Leonardo do you think you can trust this girl? Kinouchis can be very deceptive...Be careful who you trust my son" Leo looks down "Hai Sensei I understand.." Splinter smiles slightly "Good"

_End of part 5..._

**A/n: Here you go another chapter in one day! I'm on fire! Please read and review! **

Until next time!

**TMNTPRO!**


End file.
